Fading Vow
by teaANDcoffee2304
Summary: When everything seems to be falling apart, is determination enough to put things back into perspective? Will Love be really enough to fix everything that has been said and done? An IwaOi fanfic. Rating may go up as story progresses. Story consists of Iwaizumi Hajime's struggle and chasing after someone that has slipped out of his grasp: His Husband, Oikawa Tooru.
1. Chapter 1

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here"_

 _I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

 _Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

 _If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street;_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

A/N:

So this is going to be my first shot in an IwaOi fic. So basically, this is going to be based on a roleplay experience I had as an Iwaizumi Hajime. You could all say that this going to be dedicated to his Tooru and the admin who went missing a couple of weeks ago. (And I also realized that it's been awhile since I logged on here and update the older stories... /sweats )


	2. The Beginning of an End

"I'm home."

Silence.

There was no answer to the sound of his call, no loud footsteps that announced the sign of another person has lived in the small house. In fact, there was no noise at all. Noticing this, the male closed the door, looking around curiously as he removed his shoes on the doorway before setting them aside neatly.

For some reason, his heart his thumping in an unusual way as he made his way deeper into the house. Reaching the living room, the raven found the pet dog lounging on the couch, snoozing peacefully, causing him to give an amused smile softly at the sight. Where was Tooru? , he thought as he sets his bag slowly on the coffee table. It was barely 5 'o'clock in the morning so the dork might have been asleep upstairs. But it was strange because he knows that he was usually awake at this time, either in the living room or the kitchen. So, making up his mind, the raven padded through the door, baffled to find that the kitchen was empty too.

…

Alright, now that is odd.

And for some reason, it put an uneasy sensation gnawing in his insides. Why was he panicking now? This feeling of panic, he could only hope that nothing happened to his husband. Yes, his husband for 10 months roughly. Hurrying up the small staircase that leads up to their room, hesitating only as he gripped on the doorknob, hands trembling a bit. Taking deep breaths, he closed his eyes shut as he slowly swung the door open.

Only to reveal an empty room. And oddly, the said room was also neat. Too neat, in fact, he thought as he looked around trying to calm his frantically beating heart. There was no need to be nervous, he scolded himself. The entire room is too neat, too orderly and simply…lacked mess. Not that it was messy but it was usually an organized ness with Tooru around. And yet, that didn't seem to matter as his gaze locked on a small paper carefully folded on top of their bedside table, addressed to Hajime.

" _Dear Hajime,_

 _If you read this, I would probably be already away. I'm sorry it has to end this way, me leaving you and Buddy behind without a verbal goodbye. But I thought if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave at all._

 _I'm leaving, Hajime. I'm sorry. It's not because I don't love you anymore, I do! A lot, muchi much that I can't bear to say a goodbye to you in person. I'm leaving exactly because of that; I love you so much that it hurts. I think things had started to change a lot between us lately, and I know this is wrong.. But this is the only way._

 _I'm sorry, Hajime. I love you. "_

With a start, the said male blinked, unable to comprehend the flowing tears. What on Earth happened? What was he supposed to do now? So many questions are bouncing around his mind, almost making them incoherent, unable to distinguish and really take them in properly. But the main question that painstakingly came into focus was:

When did it all started to change?


End file.
